User talk:IDave Ja Vu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Special Zombie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Yes, but at this time, neither you nor I can adopt. We both have low edit counts and will surely be denied, but I think if we both apply at the same time after we have about 50 edits, they'll surely accept. Do you agree? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 09:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha, true. I have more then 6000 edits on all of Wikia the last time I checked, and I like working with communities. Sad to known you'll leave, but I'll message JoePlay right now to hear what he has to say. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 09:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) this game is on my steam wish list. added as a reminder but i know nothing of it. will check back here regularly. [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor| The ''E-vil'' Dr. F]] RE: Timezone I live in South Africa, and believe I'm in the UCT 0 timezone :). --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 07:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply Nothing urgent...I've been at Rugby for the biggest part of the last two days, and I'm basically just waiting for a response from the admin thing to know what to do next. So, yeah. General maintaining and keep eyes open for news about the game. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 18:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) zombies/infected Hehe, hiya :). Okay, I seriously think for now we should stick with zombies. If the name is different, we'll just have to do our bit to fix it, but I'm seriously mad at Deep Silver for not being more clear :P. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 17:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, now I'm confused. Currently, our categories and pages know them as "zombies", and they have been called zombies by the developers in Q&A's...so, do you believe we should change Infected to zombies? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 18:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm hoping to find some people in different timezones so that we're not all asleep, at work or at school when vandalism or a fight happens. But, I'm not going to deny a request because it's in the same timezone. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 07:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, it's fine dude. Half of the people I ever get mad at I forgive in a hour, and you're clearly here to help and not cause problems. Anywho, when I open requests, I'll ask them to try to include which timezone they're in, just for curiosity. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 11:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Haha. Also, are you thinking of requesting adminship? Even if only temporary? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 12:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Alrighty then. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 12:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to request that way. You'll be a bit ahead of the system, so please use this layout: #Your name, and a mini-speech of why you should become an admin #Level two 'Voting' header #Below the 'Voting' header, make 3 level 3 headers(3 "=" on the one side, your text, then 3 more) for Support, Neutral and Oppose. Good luck. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 16:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC)